Two Annoying Demons
by Evil Fang
Summary: Two demons ask for Dante's help. Not really given a chance to say no they drag him into the demonic relm. In the story there is new demons, their insane family, and......a giant demonic CHICKEN? Watch as Dante goes totaly crazy because of it!
1. Who are you guys?

Two figures stood outside the Devil May Cry. One dressed in pure black clothing, his hair spiked in random directions. He was wearing a tight black shirt and baggy black cargo jeans. The other in gray looking like his was about to go to church, had his hair neatly combed and was wearing a open dress shirt with a white t-shirt under it. Both had their bodies in clear view concealing nothing from the naked eye. Both looked like they where around 16-17 years old and had green eyes. "Hey bro... Are you SURE this is the right place?" The black clad one said. "I believe so. Though it sure is a dump." The gray one replied. Without further hesitation they walked up to the doors.

Dante was casually sitting at his desk eating a large pizza and washing it down with a can of tomato juice. Suddenly he knew something was wrong. He could sense demonic energy coming toward his shop. It was much stronger than the prides, lusts, or any of the other lesser demons he fought so far. He grinned as he picked up Rebellion and got ready for the attackers to come through the door.

The figure in gray opened the door to the Devil May Cry only to see Dante sitting there waiting for them. "Are you Dante? Son of the Legendary Dark Knight Sparda?" Dante squinted his eyes. "And where exactly did you hear that from?" The black clad figure walked up to Dante in a few quick strides. Expecting to be impaled was surprised that the guy in black was looking him in the eyes and asked him "Well? Are you or are you not?" Dante didn't reply but saw that the teenage looking person in black was getting pissed. "**Hey I'm talking to you**!"He yelled. The guy was about to swing when he heard the one in gray say,"Thats enough he probably is some human without any idea of what is going on."

The one in black smiled, "So... I can kill him bro?" The one in gray nodded with a sly smile on his face. Instantly the weaponless teen in black had a 24 inch blade coming from right arm. He slashed at Dante only to miss and be rewarded with a sword to the gut. The guy in black looked down and muttered, "Why you no good rotten son of a BITCH!" at the last word another blade appeared this time on his left arm. The black clad and impaled teen started to vigorously stab and slash at Dante.

Dante had only fought a demon this strong in his entire life and that was Vergil. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to get his sword from the person he pulled out Ebony and Ivory and shot two bullets one behind the other directly into the attacker's forehead. Suddenly the attacker stopped. The blades disappeared and he raised his hand to his head. Pulling it back and revealing blood the attacker's Jade green eyes turned a blood red. Bracing himself for the worst Dante fired more bullets.

The gray clad figure walked in between the bullets and reflected them. "Enough! This is the guy." The demon in black made a noise that sounded very annoyed. "But bro... he SHOT me in the head!" Pointing to his still bleeding forehead to prove his point. The brother in the gray shook his head. "First give him back his sword and secondly if your going to act like a child you might as well **sit in the corner**!" At this the brother in black threw the sword at his gray counter part piercing him through the middle. The brother in gray looked down and then looked up. "You... you.. YOU FUCKING BASTARD! NOW YOU DIE!" the brother pulled out the sword stabbed it into the ground and ran at his brother.

This whole time Dante was watching with mild amazement. One second they tried to kill him and the next they're killing each other. Both where young but where defiantly not human. He stood up and asked a question everyone is probably wondering. "Who the hell are you guys and why are you trashing my shop?" Both brothers stopped. Both of them had their hands wrapped firmly around the other's throat. The brother in gray stood up and brushed himself off and walked up to Dante. "Bane, it is a pleasure to meet you Son of Sparta." Bane said shaking Dante's hand. The black clad figure walked up and grabbed Dante's hand "Shade, the older, cooler one of the twins." Dante looked at the both of them Bane who was wearing gray and had his black hair neatly combed resembled his black wearing brother who had his black hair spiked out in every direction and a evil glint to his eyes. "Older by two minutes and I'm the cooler one." Looked like a fight was about to start until Dante started talking.

"Twins? And WHY are you here?" Dante asked. Both looked at each other and then at Dante. "We need a job and a place to stay." They said at the same time. "Ok. First of all your too young to do this kind of work and anyways what makes you think you wont get killed?" They both smiled. Bane said, " Thats because-" Suddenly cut off by his brother. "We are **FULL FLEGED DEMONS**!"

Well... Like it? Don't like it. I have never written a DMC fanfic before so I thought what the hell maybe I don't totally suck. If that little snip was any good tell me and I'll actually write a decent chapter.


	2. The giant chicken

Well lets try to make this better.

Dante stared blankly at the two demons. "Uh... You sure don't look like your full demons." He said. Bane and Shade looked slightly offended. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Said Shade with a angry look on his face. "Well you don't look like any of the lesser demons." Bane then chose to talk, "Excuse me if I refresh your memory a bit. Your father was a full demon. Yet he married and had a family. Now ask your self would any female of the human race marry a lesser demon?"

Instantly Dante didn't like his smart ass. "So what are you saying? You guys think your stronger than my father?" Bane only smiled. " You speak of him as if he defeated the demons single handedly. If you truly believe this ask yourself. Did George Washingman defeat the red shoes single handedly?" Dante was about to laugh. "You mean George Washington who lead the fight against the redcoats otherwise known as the British." Shade said. Bane stared at him with a mean look on his face."It's not my fault you chose to learn about HUMAN history." Bane stated with a smirk. "Oh yeah? You think your tough shit don't you spell boy?" Shade countered. His brother opened his mouth to make more comments when Dante interrupted him.

"Don't you guys think your getting off track here?" They both turned to him. "Well as I was saying before I was so RUDELY interrupted." as Bane said that Shade shot him a dirty look. " Our father, Tyran, knew your father personally. So he took Sparta's side. If your father was the General then our father would be a Capitan. Or however you humans do it. Our father was the second best in that army." Dante just took all this in. And asked a question that has been on his mind. "Why in the hell are you here?"

Shade stiffened and Bane frowned. "Our father died in that war. So our mother, who was also demon, took care of us. About a week ago she was murdered. We want revenge on the demon that did this. He just so happens to be in the human world. Now he is just gathering energy and waiting for a time to strike." Dante shrugged. "Family issues aren't my problem." Bane frowned once again. "It's Mundus' son. You don't have a choice. He is going to come after you."

Shade was growing bored of all this useless talking. So after his brother started explaining why they where there he slipped out the door. He started walking down the dirty street of the slums. People shot glances at him most thinking the same thing. "What is a white teen in new clean cloths doing walking down the street past curfew?"

A couple blocks away a man was waiting for someone to walk past so he could mug them. It just so happens that Shade was the first one to pass. The man grabbed Shade and slammed him against the wall and put a knife to his throat. "Give me all your money and jewelery and I'll let you live." Shade thought about this for a second and said, "Put that knife away before you get mauled by a giant chicken."

This took the man back a bit. He was thinking he would be threatened by police or older siblings but giant CHICKEN? "Funny boy I guess I'll take your shit from your dead body." As soon as he finished his sentence there was a flash and Shade was gone. The man knew something was behind him. And to prove it he heard a loud "CLUCK" The man turned around and pissed his pants. He was looking into the black beady eyes of a giant chicken. It was about as big as a elephant and looked ticked. The man fainted from the shock of it all.

Shade watched as the man passed out from fear. The whole thing was a illusion he did with his eyes. He did a small form of possession making the man see what Shade wanted him to see. Shade smiled as he rummaged through the man's belongings. He found three phone numbers, one ticket stub to some girl movie, five pounds of "bling", and 109 dollars and 47 cents. Ignoring everything and taking the money Shade walked off with a evil grin.

As soon as Bane convinced Dante to let them stay a few days he realized that Shade was gone. "Oh no not again." was all Bane said before running out the door. Dante followed and asked while keeping up with Bane. "Whats the problem?" He stopped and looked at Dante. "Shade likes to cause trouble. Also he really likes women demons and humans alike. Any idea where he could have gon-" He cut himself off as a pink neon light caught his eye. "Love Planet" They both said together.

When they walked in the first thing they saw was a bunch of women wearing basically nothing surrounding one person. They walked over to see Shade putting ten dollar bills in what little clothing they had left. Bane held the bridge of his nose. He started muttering words that Dante couldn't understand. Shade suddenly started feeling a little warm under his seat.

He jumped straight into the air his ass was on fire. After patting it out he turned and saw Bane with a smirk on his face. "YOU LITTLE ASSHOLE!" He jumped at his brother only to be dodged. "Hey big brother not so tough now?" Bane said in a mocking tone. Shade got up with the intent of killing his little brother. Right before he was about to attack multiple bursts of sand appeared. "EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Dante yelled.

When everyone screamed and ran the sand finally cleared. Filling the whole room was every sin of the rainbow. "Something tells me that the giant chicken trick won't work on them." mumbled Shade. "Party time." Dante said reaching for Rebellion only to grasp air. He remembered that he left it on his desk when they rushed out. "_I'll just have to pump them full of lead then._" Dante thought reaching for Ebony and Ivory only to once again reach air. "_This is going to be a long night._"

CLIFF HANGER. Even though it's completely noticeable... Well next chapter will be plenty of tricks from both of the bros. Thanks to SoulfulZen, KuroiDiamond (even though i dont know who Mr.Agro is.) and Anthony1989. Hope this chapter goes to your likings. MORE HUMOR IN LATER CHAPTERS! Just give it some time.


	3. Bane and his book

Wow... people actually like this... Awesome... Well on with the fic.

Shade clenched his fists and two blades appeared on his arms. "I'll take all the ones with scythes." he said. Bane just shrugged sat down and said, "They all have scythes so have fun." Then he pulled out a book and started reading. Shade smiled and took a run for the wall. Right before he ran into it he jumped planted his feet on the wall and launched off.

All the demons in his path saw one thing before they exploded into dust. A whirling vortex of blades and in the center a grinning demon. A good chunk of the demons disappeared but as soon as Shade landed Sloths appeared all around him and jabbed their scythes into him. Bane still ignoring all this is laughing over his book. Another Sloth appeared ready to finish off the immobilized demon. Dante came flying through the demon and landed behind Shade.

"For full demons you sure are weak." Dante said with a grin. Shade's eyes flashed red. All the sloths removed their scythes ready to attack again. "I...am not...WEAK!" Shade yelled slashing wildly though all the demons his eyes blood red and face twisted. All the demons stood still. Then one by one their body parts slid off , then exploded into dust.

Shade stood there panting. "Hows pant that pant for weak. pant" Then he passed out from exhaustion. Bane looked down to see his brother passed out by his feet. "Shade sure is a idiot." Was all he said returning to his book. Dante was about to drag the unconscious demon out when a giant explosion of sand happened. There stood a giant demon with a scythe it let out a shrill laugh, a Grim Reaper.

Dante looked at Bane who didn't even look up from his book. Then at the still sleeping Shade. "Aren't you going to do something?" Dante asked. Bane shook his head not looking up from his book. "No, Shade asked for the ones with a scythe so thats what he gets." Dante shook his head and looked to where the Grim Reaper was. But it was gone. Dante looked around for a dark patch when from the walls a shrill cackle came. It sped right toward Bane.

A loud tearing sound filled the air. Dante looked at Bane. Bane was staring at his hands. The demon totally shredded his book. He looked up to see the demon cackling and laughing. Bane clenched his fists and his body erupted in black fire. The flames grabbed the demon so it couldn't run. Bane pulled back his fist and started beating the shit out of it.

"**DO YOU THINK THATS FUNNY?**" He bent the demon's arm back till it snapped off. "**NOW I WON'T KNOW HOW THE BOOK ENDS!**" He punched a hole though the demon's stomach. "**AHAHAHAHAHA WHO'S LAUGHING NOW!**" Bane said in a psychotic tone. He smiled evilly then broke the demons neck. The demon exploded into dust. Dante just stared, "Must be a good book." he muttered.

Bane saw Dante looking at him. "Uh... I was at the end of the book." was all he said. Dante learned something very important that day. Don't mess with Bane when he's reading. Bane walked over to Shade and kicked him in the head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" Shade mumbled still half asleep. Bane shook his head. "There are a few girls here that want to give you their number."

Instantly Shade was up and standing. "Where? I don't see any." Bane held the bridge of his nose. "I was lying dumb ass." Shade narrowed his eyes. " Your supposed to respect your elders little bro." Bane laughed. "Yeah well I don't listen to idiots." Dante walked between them. "Time to go." was all he said and walked out the doors. He couldn't handle hearing their fighting.

As they walked into the Devil May Cry Shade sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Bane sat against the wall and started meditating. "Make your selfs at home." Dante said to the unwelcome guests his voice dripping with sarcasm. Not caring what they did Dante walked into the back where his bed was and went to sleep. Dante made a big mistake that night. He should never leave them alone.

Well hope it's enough. I'm getting lazy. Big thanks to KuroiDiamond for reviewing a second time and putting me on her favorite author and story list. Thank you to Green Ribbit for reviewing and adding me to your favorite story and author list. And finally thanks to Anthony1989 for adding me to his favorite author's list. PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE THIS?


	4. The twin's sister

Well people want to see this so HERE IT IS!

Dante awoke to the sounds of glasses slamming on the table and loud laughing. He got up quickly and went to see what was making the notice. When he looked around the corner he saw Bane and Shade playing the drinking game I Never. "I never had sex with a human before." Bane said. Shade took a drink of Dante's collection of liquor. Dante looked around and saw the ground was littered with different forms of alcohol. They had drank everything of Dante's that had even a little alcohol. His liquor bottles and some different types of poison littered the floor.

Dante was going crazy. He had half of that from being paid to kill demons. They had drank over five hundred dollars of alcohol. Dante exploded into his demon form from pure anger. He picked up Rebellion and attacked. He slashed and hit... nothing. Looking around he saw that the twins where now on the ceiling. "Ok Ok OK, I got one. I never ate human brains." Bane shook his head, "It was one time!" Then took a gulp of liquor. Dante was in awe. Here he was trying to kill them and they where still drinking.

"Aren't you guys a little under aged to be drinking?"Dante asked reverting back to his human form. Bane looked down with a stupid grin. "In demonic years we are 17. But in human years we are." He paused for a second. "One hundred and fifty eight." Then went back to drinking. Dante shook his head and looked at Shade. "You guys are just 17 aren't you?" Shade smiled and replied simply. "YEP!" Then burst out laughing.

Dante shook his head and went back to sleep turning off the music that was on and ignored the laughter. Soon enough he was asleep. Shade and Bane where now back on the ground without any alcohol. "He-hey bro. I tink, hic I tink we drank it all."Shade said to Bane with a confused look on his face. Bane nodded with a stupid smile. "Is it me. Or am I sleepy?" Was the last thing before he passed out. Shade burst out with laughter seeing his brother pass out.

He was laughing so hard he fell down to the floor where he promptly fell asleep himself. In seven hours Shade and Bane had consumed enough alcohol to kill a small army of fully grown men.

Dante awoke a couple hours later to see both brothers passed out on the floor. Dante smiled he knew exactly how to get them back for drinking his liquor. He opened up all the blinds and turned on all the lights. The brothers even in their sleep tried to hide their eyes. Then Dante walked over to his music system. It was a big one cost him a pretty penny too. He cranked the thing full blast and turned on his loudest song grinning ear to ear remembering that demons have excellent hearing and hit play.

The demonic twins didn't yell they roared. They sounded like a thousand wolves howling at the same time. The windows broke from the sound letting in more light. Soon the bright light and the loud sound was too much for them. They started attacking everything blindly. Black flames surrounded Bane and burst outward scorching everything including Dante. The flames where ripping through his house and came back to Bane. Shade ran right for the sound system with the full intent on ripping to shreds.

Not wanting his system ruined along with the rest of his house Dante pulled the plug. The demons where yelling curses in English and when they ran out of words went into the demonic language. Dante quickly pulled all the shades to avoid any more damage to his house. When they where all pulled Dante took a good look around. Everything was destroyed. Everything Dante worked so hard for.

He fell on his butt and curled into the fettle position and started rocking back and forth. "This isn't real. This isn't real." he kept repeating over and over again. Shade and Bane looked at Dante still holding their heads.

They where about to swear and threaten him in many was when someone kicked the door open. "Well, well, well. Who threw a party and didn't invite me?" The voice almost purred looking at the heap formerly known as Dante and the twins holding their heads.

"Not her, anyone but her." Shade said looking at the silhouette in fear. "God, no. Say it isn't true." Bane said looking equally afraid. "Leonine." they both said fear in their eyes. The silhouette walked inside. It was a woman about six feet tall, had long blond hair that went to mid back. She was wearing a black dress and dark sunglasses. She took off her sunglasses showing yellow cat eyes. "What? Aren't you glad to see your dear sister?" Leonine said with a grin.

Well in the next chapter you will find out why they are so afraid. Thanks to Anthony1989, KuroiDimond, Green Ribbit, and rose-mirror21 for reviewing. Thanks for reading next chapter coming soon.


	5. Clucky

Fifth chapter... I'm still surprised you guys like this... Anyways.. ONWARD!

Leonine stood looking at Bane and Shade. "What? Not going to apologize?" Bane stood up with a fierce look in his eyes. "We give you something for every holiday even ones that don't exist." Poor Bane. Faster than the eye could see Bane was on the other side of the room, slammed against the wall holding his crotch. "DON'T SPEAK UNLESS SPOKEN TO!" She roared hair standing up. She looked like an angry cat.

Then she calmed down and looked at Shade. He was cringing looking at Bane then at Leonine. "I'm sorry sis. I really am. PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I WANT TO HAVE KIDS!" Leonine smiled. "And what is it that your sorry for little brother?" Shade shut his mouth opened it then repeated the action. He quickly turned and took off running for the back door. As soon as he turned Leonine was in front of him. She kicked him between the legs so hard he hit the ceiling.

He hit the ground unconscious. She walked over to Bane's hurt body. Bane looked up and squeaked, "Oh SHI-" Before Leonine punched him in the side of the head knocking him out. He dragged Bane's body and put him by shade. She mumbled a few words and started stomping on their body's with her high heels. She was muttering under her breath about good for nothing brothers and things of the such.

Dante watching all this still in the corner was now very afraid of this woman. She was fast, strong, and had no respect for men's personal place. Leonine looked satisfied about the many cuts and bruises on her siblings bodies. She then turned to Dante with a grin. Dante whimpered his life couldn't get any worse.

"Are you Dante? Son of Sparta?" She asked still grinning like a cat with a mouse. Dante nodded but didn't get up. She slowly walked over to him and stroked his head. "Your a handsome one aren't you?" Dante was to afraid to move. From what he saw one wrong word and your good as dead, or your chance for having children was as good as dead.

"Such a pity your not a full demon." She said with a pout. Dante gulped and didn't look up. "Will you be a dear and do something for me?" She purred. Dante nodded slowly thinking anything was better then what happened to the twins. "My poor minded siblings over there forgot my birthday, tell them that they better not forget next time.

Dante nodded relived that was all he had to do. "Oh yes." She snapped her fingers and two coats fell from the air. one was black with sleeves only covering the upper arms. And a gray coat that had full length sleeves with gloves on the inside also gray. Both where in the same fashion as Dante's but looked light as a feather.

"Tell them that it was a last gift from mother." Was all she said before walking out the door. She turned around in the doorway and said, "Don't move them. I don't think they will be able to walk for quite awhile even with demonic healing." Dante looked shocked. She was pretty heartless when it came to her brothers. He thought him and Vergil had problems.

Dante looked at the knocked out bodies of the twins and smiled, "Thats what you get for wrecking my house you heathens." He grabbed a leg of each threw them in the kitchen. And I mean throw, they hit the walls before they hit the ground. Dante walked away from their moans of pain and ordered some pizza to celebrate.

Dante sat as his charred desk happily eating his pizza. "Dante whats that smell. I'm hungry." Shade said from the kitchen, unable to see Dante. He just laughed and continued to eat his pizza. "Dante I can smell you. You better bring us something to eat or you shall suffer the consequences." Bane growled. Dante laughed again, "You got your ass kicked by a chick. What could you possibly do to me?"

Bane's eyes flashed red. "Bad choice Dante." Shade looked at his brother and desperately tried to get some cover. "BANE! DON'T! WAIT!" Shade was yelling at his brother. Bane's eyes where now a bloody red color . He yelled something in the demonic language and Shade looked even more afraid. "Dante you really fucked up this time." Shade said laying back down.

Dante was now staring at something forming in front of him. It was growing and moving. It looked like black fire then it started getting more solid. When it was about to turn solid there was a flash so bright that Dante had to cover his eyes. Not wanting to look at what was in front of him Dante still had his eyes covered. "BAWK!" Came from in front of him. He slowly uncovered his eyes and saw a giant, demonic, chicken.

Right at that moment the man that tried to mug Shade was walking past the Devil May Cry. He had just gotten over seeing the chicken as a figment of his imagination. Until he heard the "BAWK!" He turned and saw the giant chicken again. He started laughing nervously then it came to full blown psychotic laughter. He ran down the street screaming something about the chickens coming to rule the earth.

Dante looked at the giant fowl in front of him and smiled. He pulled out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting away. When the smoke cleared the chicken was there. Totally unharmed but looked more pissed. "Damn bird." Dante grabbed Rebellion off of his wall and slashed at the chicken but it was repelled away. "Oh, shit." Dante said grabbing another weapon.

Nevan, Cerberus, Agni and Rudra, Beowulf, Ifrit, and even Alaster none of them did a single bit of damage. By this time Dante was tired and scared. "Uh... Nice birdy?" Was all Dante said and took off running. "BAWK!" the chicken took off in pursuit. Even with hurt privates the twins where really enjoying seeing Dante get his ass kicked by a chicken. "So bro. What kind of weapon will kill that thing?"

Bane smiled and leaned back. "Bare hands. All devil arms will be repelled." Both laughed at this and watched as the chicken pecked Dante every time he stopped. "I thought you where summoning something more dangerous." Shade said leaning against the wall. "Yea but don't you just love Clucky?" Bane said with a smile while Shade shuddered.

"That was one of the first spells you learned. I'm lucky I don't have a fear of chickens." Shade said closing his eyes. Bane nodded his head and resumed watching Dante run for his life before he was hen pecked. Dante this whole time was running from the giant chicken known as Clucky.

"_I'm going to kill those stupid twins for this!_" Dante thought using his Trickster moves just to get away from the large fowl. Soon enough Dante was cornered the chicken went for a stab with it's beak when it disappeared. Bane was laughing from the look on Dante's face.

Dante went around the corner to his bed and went to sleep. That night Dante had nightmares of being attacked by an army of giant chickens being rode by Shade and Bane. He was going to fight back when he was kicked in the balls from behind. It was Leonine with a smile on her face. The twins and their family wasn't good for Dante's sanity.

Well hope that made some people smile. Thanks to the same three who review every time.


	6. Lady

Dante awoke to the sound of crashing and the smell of the burning hair. He ran out of his room and ran into his kitchen to see the twins fighting in a heated war. Bane was throwing balls of fire at Shade. Shade was dodging and ducking to avoid being burned unfortunately his hair wasn't as lucky. The tips where smoking leaving a foul smell.

Dante didn't know what they where fighting over, sat at the table which strangely wasn't destroyed. He picked up a waffle that was on it and ate it in a few quick bites. "So, what you guys fighting about?" Dante asked setting his feet on the table. Bane and Shade snapped their heads in his direction. Hate filled Bane's eyes and Shade's mouth was hanging open.

They jumped and tackled Dante. They slid into his "office". Both twins had their hands around his throat and where violently choking him. None of his weapons where near him and he was franticly grabbing for some kind of weapon. He didn't know how he was going to get out of this and was fighting for his life.

"YOU ATE MY WAFFLE!" Bane said angrily still shaking Dante. Shade just looked at Bane never loosening his grip on Dante's neck. "Bro, it was MY waffle." Dante still choking had one thought going through his mind. "_THEIR GOING TO KILL ME OVER A WAFFLE? How fucked up is that._"

Lady was outside the Devil May Cry. Dante was supposed to call her and she was pissed. Armed with her handguns and her multi purpose bazooka she kicked down the door. There she saw Dante being strangled by two people. When she kicked the door down they looked at her and she saw they had blood red eyes. She fired at the demons and hit them both between the eyes.

Dante was gasping for breath and pointed behind Lady. Feeling the air shift behind her she bent over and felt air rush past her head then kicked the person behind her. The demon in black was now armed with blades and was moving fast. She saw a flash and the demon in black and the demon in gray disappeared.

Dante stood up and walked over to Lady and drew his sword. She looked behind her and didn't see anything. When she looked back she pulled her head to the side and narrowly avoided the swing of the sword. "Dante what is wrong with you? It's me Lady" Dante just grinned evilly and swung.

Lady fell to the ground and was caught by Shade. "What did you do to her?" Dante yelled pushing Shade off of Lady. "Fine next time we kill her. Sound good to you?" Shade said with a twisted smile. Dante glared at Shade and was ready to attack him when Bane spoke up. 

"His evil eye allows him to make people see illusions but not for very long. From the looks of it he unlocked one of her deepest fears." He turned to his brother. "Nice work by the way. Why didn't you just kill her?" Shade shrugged, "I think she's hot." He said with a smile. Bane just shook his head.

"How can I be related to a pervert like you?" He asked holding his head. Shade laughed, "Well when a mommy and a daddy love each other very much." Bane slapped his brother on the back of the head. "You really are an idiot." After shaking his head he turned to Dante.

"She will be fine just put her to bed and she will be back in no time. Who is she anyways?" Dante just picked Lady up and said as he walked away. "A good friend of mine." Dante turned and looked at the twins. "Your sister left those coats over there. Now just leave me alone." He closed his door and said nothing more. Shade looked at Bane with a smile. Bane just looked mildly amused and sat in the corner. Shade though was walking around in the black coat checking himself out in the mirror.

After sitting down and watching about ten minutes of human television Shade was bored out of his skull. Looking in the corner he saw his brother was asleep. He picked up his coat, put it on and quietly crept out the door. It was still day and all the trash and junk in Dante's neighborhood was visible. Smelling one of his favorite things in the world he walked into the Hog's Head (I might have the name wrong) near Love Planet.

As he entered everyone stared at him. Some looked tired others looked ready to pull out a gun in a heartbeat. Shade walked up to the bar and said very simply. "Give me a bottle of the strongest shit you got." The large balding bartender just laughed and got in his face. "Got and ID for that bud?" Shade's eye twitched.

"Got hair for that head bud? Or did it all move to your hairy ass?" The bartender seemed pissed off by this reply. He pulled out a shotgun and pointed it in his face. "Not so tough now are you?" Shade sighed, "Bad idea pig-man ." He grabbed the shotgun and hit him on the head with the butt of the gun. The bartender hit the ground unconscious.

Some people got up and left while others pulled out their guns and pointed it at him. Shade just ignored them and jumped over the counter. He whistled while he picked up bottle after bottle of alcohol and stuffed it into his new coat. When he was about to put one more bottle in his coat someone shot a bullet at it causing it to shatter.

Shade liked drinking liquor not being covered in it. His eyes grew red and spoke in a demonic tone. "**LEAVE NOW MORTALS OR YOUR SOULS SHALL BURN IN THE DEPTHS OF HELL!**" They started to trip over them selfs to get away from Shade. One even broke a window jumping through it to get out. He just laughed and went into the back to try to find something to dry himself off with.

After he cleaned himself up and restocked his coat with more spirits he walked out the door. When he reached the Devil May Cry he quietly walked into it and lied down on the couch. With a smile on his face he just couldn't wait to get Dante drunk and pump him for information to use later for blackmail.

Lady woke in a bed next to Dante who was sleeping. "Must have been a bad dream" she muttered and walked quietly out of Dante's room. She heard the sound of the TV but ignored it. She was outside the bathroom when she heard a horrible hacking. Lady pulled out her gun and walked to the bathroom. She slowly opened the door and aimed at the figure bent over the sink.

"If your going to shoot just do it already. If not leave me." The figure turned around. It was the gray wearing demon in her nightmare. "Who are you?" She asked Bane without lowering her gun. Bane just growled at her but ended up falling to his knees and cough horribly. Blood splattered the ground in front of her. She knew the guy was a demon but could tell he was currently weak.

"What's wrong with you?" Lady asked lowering her gun. Bane raised his head and his eyes where a blood red. "**Nothing **is wrong with me and no one else will know RIGHT?" Lady could tell this was something personal. "Fine if you die one less demon." She turned and walked away leaving him on the floor. "Stupid humans." Bane muttered.

Lady walked to the TV and turned it off. On the couch was the other demon but this one was dressed in black. He was sleeping with his mouth open muttering about blackmail, alcohol, and Dante. She just shook her head and went into the kitchen for a glass of water.

After she drank a glass she turned and there was Bane in the doorway with a angry look to his face. He crossed the room quickly and was right in front of her. Lady reached for her gun but Bane reached out and grabbed a glass. "Excuse me human but I don't enjoy the taste of my own blood." She was about to shoot when he took the glass and filled it with water and pulled his hand and body away from her. As he was reaching over to fill his glass he whispered into her ear. "Be thankful my brother just made you see nightmares. **I** on the other hand wanted to kill you."

He quickly left as soon as he came. She ignored what the demon said and walked over to Dante's room and shut the door. Climbed into bed and quickly feel asleep against Dante. Bane was sitting on the floor meditating when he heard his brother. "You like her or something bro?" Bane twitched and whispered a few words. Shade fell off of the couch patting his butt. Before Shade could say anything Bane said, "If you ever say I like a human again. I'll set the front on fire. Do you understand?"

Shade's eyes got big and he quickly nodded. Bane smiled, quickly becoming tired and fell asleep. "Bastard. Setting my ass on fire." Shade was muttering things along those lines as he fell back asleep. "Wait till I get some itching powder. Some good demonic itching powder." He chuckled and climbed back on the couch. "That will get you back." Was the last thing he said before falling into sleep with a smile.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIAN! Hope this chapter made you laugh and that you enjoy the rest of your birthday.


	7. Ambush

Dante and Lady awoke from various small booms. They looked at each other then looked at the door that went to where the twins where. Lady picked up her guns and Kalina Ann while Dante picked up Ebony and Ivory. They ran out of the bedroom to the sight in front of them. There was many different types of demons walking around.

Plenty sand based demons as well as demons from all different times in Dante's adventures there were many more that they have never seen. They where all crowded around a corner where flashes of blades, black, fire, and gray where seen. The very mass of demons was over powering them. Suddenly a yell in demonic was heard and a gigantic ball of black flame burned a path through some of the demons.

By now demons have been alerted of Dante's and Lady presence. Dante was shooting and punching his way to the wall that contained his weapons. Lady was handling herself rather well for the amount of demons. Bane was sweating, bleeding out his nose and mouth while yelling different things in demonic. Shade decided to take the high ground and was leaping off the walls and the ceiling destroying everything in his path.

Shade slipped and fell off a wall and was quickly surrounded by demons. "Crap." was all he could say before he was impaled by different objects. A scythe was going to his neck to finish him off when Shade bent his head down and bit down on it. His sharp demonic teeth were clamped on and he slashed outward only leaving the demon with the blade in his mouth. He smiled when the demon opened it's mouth the yell when it was kicked clear off.

"Twenty seven bro!" Shade yelled and resumed killing. Bane scoffed still throwing fireballs and lashing out with different fire based attacks. A Hell Vanguard appeared beneath him and attacked him violently with his scythe when it vanished back into a portal it didn't realize that he had some extra weight. A black ball on his back expanded until its flames consumed his entire body.

Bane laughed as he heard a distant scream and a explosion. "Forty." Was what Bane said then created a pillar of black fire from the ground. Dante had made it to his wall of weapons and was using Beowulf to destroy groups of enemies with it's devastating attacks. "This is one hell of a party!" He said with a smile punching and kicking with vigor.

Lady during all this was making sure not to get hit by fire and not get slashed by Shade. "Damn demons. Even when their helping they're still a pain in the ass." She shot a demon getting to close expertly dropping them. She kicked a demon behind her and shot a bullet into it's skull. Soon the demons thinned out until there was nothing but sand and blood on the ground.

Bane and Shade looked at each other. "I got sixty five bro." Shade said with a smile. "Sixty nine." Bane said with evil smile. Shade stared at Bane. "You little fucker." he muttered. Bane fell to the ground holding his chest. "Bro? You alright?" Shade said kneeling down to get a better look at him.

"Go **AWAY**!" Bane growled in a demonic tone. He started coughing until blood splattered against the ground. Bane falling as soon as it left him. "Bro? Bro! BANE!" Shade yelled picking up his unconscious brother. He looked at Lady and Dante. "Did one or both of you see him cough up any blood or something like that?" Shade asked throwing Bane over his shoulder. "I saw him last night. He was coughing blood in the sink." Lady said leaning against the wall not really caring for Bane's health.

"I have to bring him to a doctor. A doctor in the demon realm." Shade said walking out the door. "Demonic realm huh?" Dante muttered out loud. "I'm going to follow him. Stay here" Dante said walking toward the door himself. A bullet hit him on the back of the head causing him to stumble and fall. "Don't think you can leave me out of this Dante." Lady said walking over him.

When the looked outside they saw Shade putting his coat on and Bane's coat on his brother. He picked him up again and slung him over his shoulder. He went to a wall in a dark ally and scribbled something on the wall with the blade on his arm. The words glowed and the wall cracked and broke open with a strange light. Shade walked into it and disappeared from view.

Lady and Dante looked at each other. "Ready for this babe?" Dante said with a smile. Lady smiled and pulled out her guns. Both ran into the portal before it could close. It was dark. So dark they couldn't see anything in front of them or around them. "Lady you ok?" Dante asked trying to find Lady.

"I'm over here Dante. What is this? Its so dark." She said to Dante's right. He walked over to her and bumped into something. "Ow! Watch were you going. " Lady said picking herself up. "I would your highness but I can't see a thing." Dante snapped back.

"What in the hell are you guys doing here?" Shade asked from the darkness. Ignoring the question Lady asked, "Why is it so dark?" There was a flash and the darkness lifted. There were in some kind of building. Through the window different creatures were moving around doing differnt things. It looked like a slightly busy market if anything. Shade still holding Bane waved an arm out. "Welcome to the demonic realm."

Sorry that this chapter is a little short. It isn't all that funny but the story IS half action. I'll try to get more up soon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!


	8. Sickness

"Come on lets go." Shade said turning and he started walking away. Dante and Lady decided to follow seeing as the looks from the demons and creatures weren't too friendly. "Why isn't anything attacking us?" Dante asked Shade. Shade just shrugged. "Their probably not hungry or maybe they don't hate humans. Another thing could be that your both armed to the teeth." Shade replied. Dante and Lady looked at each other. They indeed had their weapons in plain view and both looked like they could use them.

After walking for a few minutes Lady asked her own question. "How did you get from the demonic realm to the human realm?" Shade switched Bane to the other shoulder. "Well I knew the code. At least the current code. They will probably switch it after they saw an unauthorized portal." Lady was really confused now. "They? Code? Sounds like your paranoid." Shade sighed.

"They is the government of the demonic realm. If random demons were going to the human realm killing and such it would be really bad wouldn't you think? So to stop that from happening they created a kind of bind on portals to the demonic realm. Very few can be opened without some kind of password or code." Lady stared at Shade. "You demons have a government?" Shade actually stopped and looked at her. "We aren't stupid if thats what your saying. I really don't care what you think but other demons might kill you for saying things like that."

They walked from then without a word. Some demons and monsters hissed or growled when they passed. Some of them just ignored them. Only a few actually had the nerve to attack them. Another thing was that their were humans in the demonic realm too. But they looked like slaves. Wearing rags and were covered in filth.

"Why are there people here?" Dante asked. "Slaves, usually people who wanted to summon evil or just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." Shade said opening a door to a building with strange markings in the front. Inside were some demons in clean white clothes quickly running around while some other creatures and demons were sitting down in the waiting room. This was a demonic hospital.

"I've never been to a hospital. My uncle told me that it was a waste of time. I wouldn't know what to do with Bane though." Shade said walking up to a demon with cat ears, blood red hair, and piercing blue eyes. "Yes?" She yawned not looking up from her work. "My brother was coughing up blood then he passed out. I think he needs help right away." The woman looked at Shade. "Take a seat sir we will be right with you." Lady and Dante could tell something was about to happen.

Shade's already spiky hair was starting to stand up even more. His voice was a low growl. "My brother needs help NOW!" He yelled as he slammed his fist into the desk. The woman jumped and some of her papers fell off her desk. She quickly pushed a red button and stepped away from Shade. Soon there were many strong looking demons surrounding Shade, Dante, and Lady.

"My brother needs help." Shade asked to the demon closest to him. The demons all smiled and they looked like they were about to beat him down when a voice cut through the air. "And what is wrong with your brother that you have to disturb my hospital?" A short normal looking man pushed through the bigger demons. They just slowly stepped out of his way. He looked like a normal human except his skin was blue and his eyes were a purple color.

Shade forgot about his brother for a second and stared at the man. "Aren't you a little small to be a doctor?" The little blue man didn't show that this comment affected him except his cheeks turned from blue to purple. "Does your brother need help or are you going to make comments about my stature all night?" He said with anger in his voice. The smile on Shade's face quickly vanished. "Yeah Doc. Its my bro. He just started coughing up blood then he passed out. I haven't been able to wake him up."

The doctor looked like he was deep in thought. "We are a bit busy but from the sounds of it he might have a uncommon illness that needs to be taken care of right away." He then suddenly raised his voice. "ARE WE RUNNING A HOSPITAL OR WHAT!" Suddenly all the staff scrambled. One of the bigger demons quickly rolled a hospital bed. Shade put Bane on it before he was quickly wheeled away. The short blue demon looked at the three. "I don't know when you will be able to see him but come in later tomorrow." With out stopping to hear what any of them had to say he quickly shuffled off.

Shade looked down for a second. "Well you heard the man." "Even though he looked like a boy." Dante interrupted. Shade shot him a dirty look and Lady stifled a laugh. "Well anyways I think we should go to my uncle's house. He is one of the only ones who would probably take a half-demon and a human in. Besides we're getting too much attention as it is." As Shade had stated the trio were getting stares from many of the demons. Lady and Dante started to feel uncomfortable. "Well what do you think about that babe?" Dante asked moving closer to Lady. Lady just shrugged using all her concentration from pulling out her guns and stop their staring for good.

Shade just started walking out the doors. "Is it me or is Shade more of a pain in the ass now that his brother is hurt?" Dante asked holding the bridge of his nose. After Dante and Lady caught up with the demon he was walking up to a door. He tried the door and found it was locked. Instead of knocking he felt above the door frame. He pulled down a key and opened the door. "Well you guys coming in or are you waiting for the red carpet?" Shade asked as he walked inside. When they entered the first thing they saw was a plump red headed demonic woman dangling from the ceiling. She had tape over her mouth, her hands were tied behind her back and was upside down.

When she saw them enter she started screaming behind the tape and wriggling around. Shade jumped into the air using the blade on his arm to cut the woman down. She was about to slam headfirst into the ground when shade caught the end of the rope. He cut through her binds and she pulled off the tape. "Your not going to hurt me like them are you?" She asked Shade with fear in her eyes. "No, but who are you and why are you here?"

She rubbed her wrists where the rope was. "Well I was sent here to watch the children while Fang was away on business. Well when I didn't let them stay up late they tied me up." After that she burst out in tears. Shade sighed. "Damn little heathens." He turned to Lady and Dante who were staring at woman. "Leonine's kids are little brats. They only listen to their mom and she spoils them." He sighed again. "Follow me you'll see what I mean."

Shade started walking away and the two followed leaving the woman to cry. As they walked into the next room they saw three girls all around the same age. One with pink hair, cat ears and blue eyes. The next with purple hair, a cat tail and blue eyes. And finally one with red hair and yellow feline slits for eyes. They were on a couch watching something on the television. Also there was a boy slightly younger than Shade with blond hair and yellow eyes sitting in a recliner and watching what was on TV.

When Shade entered the room they all turned to him. The three girls all hissed at him at the same time while the guy stood up. "Why are you here Shade?" The blond haired boy asked. Shade smiled and shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood and I thought I would pop in and see your sorry ass." The blond haired boy clenched his fist and a sword as long and thick as his arm appeared in his hand. "DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Shade's eyes turned red at this comment and stood perfectly still even though the blond was running at him.

He swung his sword only to meet with the blade on Shade's arm. He was looking down and was slowly raising his head. "Don't you EVER and I mean NEVER call my mother a BITCH!" With his last word he took his other arm and punched the blond in the face. He went flying backwards into the arms of the three girls. They glared at him and shrieked all the same time. It was loud enough to make Lady and Dante cover their ears. Suddenly Shade was struck by lightning hit with a blast of air colder than a blizzard and hit with a turret of water. He slammed into the wall and slid down it. He shook his head and looked up. "Learned some new tricks huh?"

The three smiled again and the blond stood up. "Yes we have. I think you will really like this one." After he said that the girls closed their eyes and starting chanting in the demonic language that Bane used. Suddenly the blond haired demon's blade turned black and warped until it was as big as he was. He rang scrapping it against the ground and then pulling it upwards as if to hit something even though Shade was still quite far away from him.

A black charge of energy came from the blade and was quickly traveling towards him. He couldn't move and Dante was too far away to help. He covered his face and prepared for the worst. Their was a dark blur and suddenly their was something in front of Shade. It got hit with the total force of the blow. There was smoke and dirt everywhere. Nothing could be seen by Dante or Lady but their heard the voice of the blond speak out.

"HA! I finally got you Shade. You finally got what you had coming to you." That was followed by giggles from the three girls. The smoke cleared and the dust settled. In front of Shade was a demon a foot taller than Shade. It had a bushy black tail coming from the back of some ripped shorts. It had a wolf like snout with its ears tilted back. It's green eyes were slitted in anger. Its arms were covered in a once white tape that went from the elbows to its human like hands. The hands where covered in a black fur and were tipped in claws. The demon was shirtless and looked like if anything a werewolf.

The blond haired demon's mouth turned to a snarl and he charged at the wolf demon. The blond swung at his neck when the demon kicked him so fast blur. He dropped his sword and hit the ground with a solid thunk. "What did I tell you about using family secrets on family!" The black furred demon growled. The blond said nothing but held his head then looked at blood coming from it. "Wait till I tell my mother. You can't hit me like that!" He yelled.

The black demon picked up the blond by his hair until he was looking at him eye to eye. His feet weren't touching the ground and only had one eye open to the pain. "This is MY house. Your good for nothing mother put you in MY care. If you have a problem with it I will kill you with MY hands." He spoke very calmly and threw him at the three girls who were glaring at the black demon but didn't say anything. "Clean up your brother and get ready for dinner he told them with snarl. They quickly pulled they brother out of sight in a rush.

He turned and looked at Shade who was staring at him. The black furred demon had a smile on his face. Well as close to a smile that a wolf face can get. "Shade, how are you? Where is your brother? And who are they?" He asked looking at Dante and Lady who were still staring. Shade smiled. "Hey Uncle Fang. bro's in the hospital with some kind of sickness. These two are..." He trailed off trying to think of a good word for the human and half-demon. "Friends I guess." He said with a half smile.

"Sickness? Is he going to be all right?" Fang said. Shade just waved his hand as if it wasn't a big deal. "Yeah yeah he'll be fine. Don't worry about him." Fang strode up to the two and held out a pawed hand. "Nice to meet you. A friend of my brother's son is a friend of mine." Dante was the first to shake his hand and Lady still trying to get over something that actually looked like a werewolf shook his hand second. Dante didn't even seem fazed. He had seen many demons. One demon was similar to another in some way so this didn't bother him at all. "Why did that blond haired demon seem so bent on killing Shade?" Dante asked.

Shade dusting himself off decided to answer this. "Well about a year back it was his birthdays party. Well Bane and me decided to play a little trick and took his birthday cake and ate it all our selfs. He been trying to kill us ever since." Dante and Lady looked at each other. Both had the same thought in mind. Killing over a cake? It was official Shade and Bane's family were as strange and violent as they where. Dante sighed and looked down. "It's going to be a long night."

Humor is coming don't kill me! Its my longest chapter yet but I just write it down as it comes to mind. I swear though that the next chapter will be mostly humor.


	9. Dinner Time

Fang brushed himself off and started walking to another part of the house. "Clean up Shade. Get your friends to help if you need it. I'm making dinner." Shade stared at his uncle. "WHAT? This place is a wreck. I have to clean it up? Are you NUTS?" Fang just ignored him and closed the door. Shade looked around then looked at Lady and Dante who had got sick of standing up and where now sitting on a dark brown beat up couch. Lady gave him a blank stare. "Hell no. We aren't cleaning this up, demon." She said crossing her arms. Shade groaned shot them a dirty look and started clean muttering curses and things in the demonic language.

After Shade was cleaning for a few minutes with some heckling from Dante the blond haired demon entered the room. The three sisters where close behind. He glared at Dante and Lady. "Get out of my seat half-blood and take your little human too." He spat. Dante just stretched his feet out and smiled. "And if I don't?" Dante replied smugly. The blond smiled and shrugged. "Or this!" With that he clenched his fist and his sword appeared in it. He charged at Dante.

Dante reached behind his back and pulled out his twin handguns. In less than a second the blond haired demon was on the floor with half a dozen hot pieces of lead in his skull. The girls all stared at their brother. "Wait 'till we tell our mom. She'll show you!" The one with cat ears said. The other two just glared. The blond stood up and rubbed his head. "Coward. Can't even fight me blade to blade. My swordsmanship is unmatched I would be able to beat a filthy half-breed like you without breaking a sweat." He boasted.

Dante just laughed. "Bring it on punk." He said drawing Rebellion. The blond moved forward and in an instant he was slashing at Dante. There where sparks as the blades clashed against each other. Dante took one hand off his blade and put it behind his back. "Come on kid you can do better than that!" Dante laughed. The blond was becoming more and more angry. He jumped into the air and slashed downward. His blade slashed expertly where he Dante was standing. "I got you half-blood." The blond said with a grin. Until he felt a sharp blade against his throat. "Well you almost got me. I just moved out the way in the last second."

He took the sword away from the demon's throat and sat back down on the couch. The blond turned to his sisters. "Get him!" He hissed. The three girls closed their eyes and started chanting. Before they could do anything else they where silenced. Shade had all three of the girls head's behind one arm. They bit into him and punched and kicked but he wouldn't let go. "Little spoiled brats. What you guys need is a good beating." Shade was muttering underneath his breath dragging the three girls.

"Uncle Fang! Where do you keep the duct tape?" He yelled. "In the closet." Came from the other room. By this time though one of the girls had elbowed Shade in the crotch. He quickly let go and fell to the ground. The girls all turned to him and each shouted something in the demonic language. He was knocked backwards into the wall. Before he could react he was drenched in water quickly fallowed with a strong charge of electricity.

He stood there for a second. His spiked hair seemed to stand up even more. He tried to move forward and quickly passed out. Dante, Lady, and the blond haired demon where watching this. The girls turned around and walked off one right behind the other leaving the unconscious Shade smoking. The blond haired demon forgot about his fight with Dante and walked over to Shade. He stared at him and gave him a sharp poke. He frowned when he got not reaction from Shade. "I could have did that if I really wanted to." He muttered walking to another part of the house.

Dante and Lady looked at each other and the mess around them. Shade had cleaned up very little of it and rubble was everywhere. Deciding not to be pushed into cleaning the rest they walked into the kitchen where Fang was cooking. The first thing they saw was the blood on his claws. He looked up from a large slab of meat he was ripping apart.

"You guys need something?" He asked casually slipping a strip of raw bloody meat into him mouth. Lady unknowingly made a face of disgust. Fang seeing this frowned. He tossed some meat of different colors and texture onto a grill. "I'm cooking it see? No need to get all huffy about raw meat. Its not my fault that humans can't handle it." He said eating scraps of meat from a cutting board.

"So what do you want before I kick you out of my kitchen." The wolf demon said grabbing a large fish and slashing it open with a claw. Dante started, seeing as Lady didn't seem too keen on talking. She was trying not to scowl at the black furred demon. "We where just wondering where we would be sleeping while we are staying here." Dante asked watching as Fang prepared the fish using only his hands.

"I'm not too happy that your sleeping here. If one of Leonine's kids where to kill you I wouldn't want to clean up the mess." Lady couldn't help herself from commenting on this. "Oh, its good to see that our well being is so important to you." Fang slammed his palm so hard on the table that the fish's lifeless body flopped into the air. "Listen here. If you insult me in my own home again. I'll rip your throat out myself." He said in a low growl. This comment was made with a thick glare. All Lady's smart comebacks drained from her. She felt tired and weak. She had never felt like this so she closed her eyes knowing it was some kind of demonic trick.

"Now the answer to your question is that you will be staying in one of the guest rooms. Its up the stairs third door on the left." Fang said acting like he had never gotten angry. Lady opened her eyes and saw Dante with a hand on the hilt of his sword glaring at Fang. Lady didn't want to see a fight pulled on his arm. "Come on. Lets just get some rest." He let go of his sword and looked at Lady. "If thats what you want." He sighed. They walked back through the door up the stairs passing the first door on the left they saw the three girls playing with dolls.

The strange thing was that the dolls where being caught on fire, beaten with hammers and had needles in them. The quickly walked to the next door. The blond haired demon was on a computer writing something when he turned around and glared at them. Too tired to have an argument they walked on. There was another door third to the right. Their curiosity got the better of them and they looked in. The walls where painted black and everything in it was dark. The bed was black but the under side was bent over was red the bed was neatly made. There was a black amulet hanging from the wall above the bed.

Before they could see more the black amulet flashed slamming the door in their face. There was a slight click as the door locked. Dante and Lady looked at each other. They quickly slipped into the bedroom third on the left ignoring the two other unexamined bedrooms in the hall.

Shade woke up with a gasp. Having thousands of volts of electricity shot through you after you got hit in the crotch wasn't his idea of a good time. He looked up and saw the room was still a mess. He groaned picking himself up. His body was stiff from the voltage. He slowly started cleaning again plotting against Leonine's children. After cleaning for a few minutes the room looked like it could be lived in again.

He slumped against the couch muttering to himself when his uncle yelled. "FOOD IS READY! EAT NOW OR STARVE!" Shade quickly got up and ran to the table. There were different kinds of meat. Each kind of meat was cooked in different ways from a bloody raw to a black charred. Shade's stomach growled. He quickly took a seat and started shoveling different kinds of meat on his plate. He was about to start eating until Fang glared at him. "Wait for everyone to be seated." He said quietly. Shade sighed and started impatiently tapping his fingers on the table.

When Dante and Lady heard Fang shout they were looking around their room. Dante sighed. "Ready to go eat babe?" He asked putting his coat back on that he had shrugged off onto a chair. Lady nodded leaving her Kalina Ann but keeping the rest of her weapons. When the exited their room the blond haired demon and his sisters were going down the steps. They walked into room sat down in two seats next to Shade.

As soon as they were seated Shade picked up a large piece of raw meat and started chewing with relish. Lady could see his demonic teeth rip through the meat like it was nothing. She didn't realize she was staring until Fang cleared his throat. Shade kept chewing and the wolf demon growled. "Shade chew with your mouth closed." Shade wiped some blood from his face and started chewing more slowly obeying his uncle's order.

The blond haired demon sneered. "You eat like a filthy animal. Your almost as bad as the things you bring here." Fang slammed his fist into the table. "LEON! If you talk like that again you will go to bed hungry." Leon just glared at Shade from then on. Dante and Lady had figured out what the blond haired demon's name was. They still had no idea what the three girls where named.

Shade reached for his glass and looked at it. "Um... Uncle Fang. Whats this?" Fang not stopped eating. "Its water." Shade gave him a stupid look. "Why in the hell water? Its so plain." Fang looked as if his patience was running short. "Water purges the body. Drink it and shut-up." Shade opened his mouth to say something but Fang gave Shade a evil look and he quickly shut his mouth. "Drink. It. And. Shut. Up." Fang said singling out every word in his sentence anger hinting his voice. Shade nodded and looked down at his food until his uncle went back to eating.

Lady quickly lost her appetite as she saw Fang rip through whole pigs and Shade crunching through bone. Neither where using eating utensils just their hands. She didn't like the other demons but she had to admit they were much neater eaters. The girls were using knives and forks quietly eating their food. Leon was also using his knife and fork but he was glaring at Shade stabbing his food as if it was Shade on his plate not a piece of meat. The black clad demon also returned the glare.

Food started disappearing from the table. The plate in front of Shade which she was told was lamb only had a small portion left from the original. Shade seemed quite fond of this meat and eaten most of it. Both cooked and raw. When he reached for the last piece Leon's fork stabbed into it. Both had a hold of it and neither was planing to let go. "Hey kitty kitty why don't you just go suck on a fish and leave me the real meat." Shade said pulling harder.

"Not on your life. Didn't your father steal enough farm animals to keep you happy." Leon returned pulling just as hard as Shade. Dante and Lady were watching this thinking that Fang or even one of the girls would do something. Surprisingly they just kept eating. "Choke on a fur ball ass wipe." Shade said glaring never weakening his grip. "I got it first you cattle thief."Leon countered.

"Pussy cat."

"Hyper pup."

Shade decided to call Leon something in demonic. Leon decided to do the same. As soon as he finished Shade said, "Oh come on you can do better than that." Leon said something else in demonic with a smug face. Shade's eyes got big and he yelled. "MY MOTHER WAS A SAINT!" Leaping over the table tackling Leon his hands wrapped firmly around the blond's throat. They rolled on the ground for awhile until one of them got a lucky punch in sending the other flying. No one could tell because neither looked fazed at the slightest.

Before they could start fighting Fang got up from the table. "If you want to fight then how about you two versus me?" He turned to Dante and added. "You can join if you want but I'm not going easy on you because your half human. Oh, yeah and no weapons." Before Shade or Leon could react Fang had cleared the length of the room and slammed his fist into Leon's gut and His leg into shade's chest. Both slammed into the wall behind them.

Dante ran up behind Fang and swung for his back. Fang flipped backwards behind Dante and reached for his head. Dante rolled away to get in a better position. Shade and Leon had recovered by now and they charged at Fang. Both threw a punch fallowed by a kick. Fang grabbed both of their fists and jumped when they tried to kick. This lifted them into the air he was about to throw them downward until he got a sharp kick in the back. He dropped the two younger demons and hit the ground in a roll.

He jumped at a wall and pushed off towards Dante. Before he could make contact Shade repeated his uncle's move and both slammed head on. Their fists slammed together and they hit the ground. Fang leaped back and got ready to attack. Shade, Leon, and Dante where all next to each other. They looked at each other and nodded. They were planning to attack at the same time. They charged ready to take down Fang. The black furred demon slid his leg back and turned his foot sharp enough to send a small puff of dirt in the air. He braced himself for their attack.

Once they all where in range Dante jumped into the air and stared coming down with his foot out slicing through the air. Leon and Shade kicked on each side of Fang. Leon aiming for his head and Shade aiming for his gut. Fang smiled this is what he was hoping for. He jumped into the air head butted Dante in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. The silver haired half-demon fell to the ground. The wolf demon started falling down headfirst.

The two demons who kicked had no time to react when he reached down as he fell and slammed their two head's together with great force. They fell to the ground unconscious. It looked as if Fang would land on his head until he curled himself into a ball and spun in mid-air landing in a crouched position. Dante was still gasping for breath tried to stand up.

Fang walked over to Dante and stepped on his throat pinning him to the ground. His sharp clawed toenails poked into his throat. "I win." Was all he said before kicking Dante softly and picked him up by the front of his coat. The black furred demon smiled in a kind of a pant. "You guys did good. I would probably be sweating right now if I could." Fang started walking away. "You still have a long way to go to match your father, Son of Sparda." Dante groaned. "_He knew I was the son of Sparda and still acted like an asshole._" He thought to himself. He looked down on the two knocked out demons and smiled over Shade. He couldn't help himself from saying it even though they fought the same guy. "You got knocked the FUCK out." Lady laughed at this comment and started pulling Dante upstairs. "Come on you big, bad, demon. Lets go to bed." Dante looked confused. "But I'm not tired." He said with a little pout. Lady started walking away before looking back at him when she went up the steps. "Oh, but you will be." She said with a seductive smile. Dante got a stupid look on his face and ran after her.

Wow my chapters keep getting longer and longer... Does anyone think this is a bad thing or an improvement? Anyways I hope this made you all laugh I'll try to get the next chapter up soon!


	10. Fang's Anger

All I have to say is thank you to everyone who keeps reviewing this story. Its one of the only reasons this story is afloat. YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE!

Fang looked at Shade and Leon's unconscious bodies. They had been out for about two hours and it was starting to get late. He bent down over the two and reached down and backhanded both of them so hard their body jerked. "Wake up you idiots." Fang growled. "I didn't hit you that hard." He watched as Shade muttered something and rolled over holding his face. "Ah! That hurt!" Leon just opened his eyes and stood up. "Son of a bitch." He murmured.

Shade stretched out his arms and it was fallowed with loud snaps and pops. He groaned and stood up. He crouched down then jumped into the air doing a back flip. The way his back arched and his spine was cracking. When he landed he took both the front and back of his head in his hands. He pulled it to the left and quickly whipped it to the right. A sickening snap sounded and he smiled. "Nothing better after a good fight." Fang silent the entire time scoffed. "Fight? More like ass whipping."

Shade frowned at this comment but didn't say anything. "Anyways your human and half-blood 'friends' are busy at the moment so I thought I should keep an eye on you." Shade put up his hands. "Hey I'm a pervert not a peeping tom." He said. Leon was slowly pacing back and forth. "Fang, you have any idea where my mother is? I thought she would be here by now." Fang just shrugged going into the kitchen for food. "I don't know. Your sisters are quiet enough but your just plain annoying." coming back into the room eating what looked like a rib from a cow.

Leon snarled, "Thats because there is noble blood in my veins over powering the little of the other race in my blood." Fang stopped eating. "Are you saying there is something wrong with who my brother decided to mate with? And whom your mother was spawned from?" Fang said calmly. Leon ignoring Fang's change kept going. "Yes filthy things. He was a wolf demon and she was a humanoid demon. She was filth. The whole humanoid race of demon's is filth. If I could I-" He was quickly cut off by a hard blow to the face by Shade. He flew through the air unable to land before he was hit again.

Shade kicked Leon even higher into the air. The blades appeared on his arms and he jumped up spinning quickly. Leon was going to end up like a tomato in a live blender. Before Shade touched Leon Shade was hit with the palm of Fang's hand. He skidded across the ground spasming opening and closing his mouth like a fish on land. He then took a deep breath and started violently coughing. Leon landed on his feet and smiled. He was about to say something before the back of Fang's hand connected with his face.

Leon held his face looking at Fang. He was too stunned to say anything. "If you insult demons who you think are dirty because their different or because they look like humans, I will kill you. Or maybe you forgot who I wed?" Fang's voice was unusually calm. He pointed to the top of the fireplace. On the mantle was a picture of a smiling woman with a pale face, purple eyes, and short shiny black hair. Next to this was a urn and a few candles. Leon stopped snarling and looked down.

Shade by now had gotten up and seen Fang's sad face. "Come on Uncle. I have just the thing for you." He said leading Fang to the table. Fang sat down roughly with a blank face. Leon sat down too. Shade quickly ran off and returned with an arm full of bottles. "I was saving these for some blackmail but I think you need it more. He put the bottles of spirits in front of his uncle. He quickly read which had more of the mind numbing poison and ripped it open. He drank the clear liquid down like water.

Leon didn't know what this was and he was staring. "What is that smell? What is that your drinking?" He questioned looking at the bottles. Shade picked one up. "This is alcohol, liquor, spirits, basically it dulls your senses and makes you lose yourself. Good if your sad or what to have a good time." With the last word he opened another bottle this one with a brownish color. Fang by now had drank his bottle down. He made a satisfied sigh.

"Thanks Shade I needed that. So how about we show this little cub how to drink eh?" He said with a smile. Shade smiled too and quickly ran to get the rest of the bottles and some glasses. Each of the demons had a glass filled with different alcoholic drinks. Leon slowly took a sip and spat it out. "UGH! Thats disgusting!" Fang and Shade laughed. Leon became red in the face and slammed his drink back. He made a disgusted face and they laughed again. "Ok I have this game we can play. Its called I Never. Someone says something that they had never done. Then if the others have done it they take a drink." Shade said Fang nodded and Leon also.

"Well I never, called my mother a bitch." Shade said. He watched as Leon slowly took a drink. Fang was next. "I have never lost a fight hand to hand." Fang said. Leon and Shade both drank to that. Before they could say something else Dante came in with his shirt off looking as he had came from the shower. "So what you guys doing?" Dante asked taking a seat. Shade pulled a glass out and poured a drink setting it before Dante. "Drinking game." He said casually. Dante took it and thought. "Same game you were playing with Bane?" Dante asked and Shade nodded.

"Alright who's turn is it?" Shade smiled and instead of an answer he said. "I have never seen Lady naked." Dante frowned and took a drink. Fang just kept the ball rolling. "I never had sex with a human before." Dante and Shade drank. "I never liked humans." Leon said with an evil smile as everyone took a drink. They glared at him afterwards. The game was on.

Lady awoke seeing that Dante wasn't next to her. She frowned wondering why he hadn't woke her up seeing the light filter through the curtains. She slowly put on he clothes stripped across the floor. After being dressed she went down the steps trying not to wake anyone because of how quiet everything was. She went into the kitchen and saw everyone passed out around a table. She quietly cursed and saw all the males in the house around the table.

Leon was on the ground face down. Shade's head was tilted back over the chair a pencil on his right side on the floor and a notebook on the left. She picked up the notebook and looked at Dante. He was laying on his arms on the table. The only one that was missing was Fang who happened to be under the table sleeping. She shook her head walking away to see what was in the notebook. She flipped to the first page and saw some sloppy hand writing.

" Lady has a heart shaped birth mark on her upper left thigh." Was the first sentence. She froze and looked at Dante. She was going to find a way to punish him for what he had said. The further she got the more information there was on Dante and the more sloppy the hand writing. She then remembered seeing Shade for the first time. He was muttering something about Dante blackmail and liquor at the time. She then figured out that she had to get Shade back much worse than Dante. She picked up Shade and drag his body a few rooms away. She made sure it had a lot of windows and quickly opened them all. She reached for her Kalina Ann and without thought, shot a missile next to his head.

Fang woke from the sound of a painful howl. He got up and slammed his head into the table. "MOTHER FUCK-" He heard from above him. He popped his head out from under the table and saw that somehow Dante had punched himself in the eye when Fang hit the table. He laughed but that quickly stopped when he remembered the howl. He ran into the room ignoring the pain he was in from the sunlight and charged into the room and saw the human giving a lecture to Shade about staying out of people's personal business. He was rolling around on the ground yelling for her to shut-up.

"AHHH! GOD, SHOOT ME! STAB ME! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO, JUST SHUT UP!" He yelled trying to block out her voice. He had somehow gotten to his feet and was running head first into the walls. Fang slowly shut the door not wanting to get involved. He walked over the couch and sat down. He slowly started slipping into sleep not bothering to go to his room.

After Lady chewed Shade out on how not to go into other people's business and how if he tried to blackmail Dante again she would personally make sure he would never have a proper relationship with a woman. She didn't stop until he was staring at the ceiling foaming at the mouth, unmoving. Oh yes, Lady was a force to be reckoned with.

Pain, a burning, scorching, tearing pain. Bane was aware of this and wanted it to end. It felt like his body was being slowly burned in half rippling through every part of his body. With this pain there was a chanting over and over in the demonic tongue. He wondered what was going on but the pain wouldn't allow him to think. He was suddenly thrown into peace.

He saw Fang covered in blood then a figure dropped behind. The figure smirked before slicing Fang's head clean off. The figure ran faster than a bullet ripped his brother's throat out, then broke Leon's neck. By now Dante had drew his sword and swung only to have the figure dodge it take the blade and slice both it's owner and Lady in a fowl swing. The triplets screamed knocking the figure back but only by a few feet. He was up and threw three projectile weapons at the three. Then the objects exploded leaving a pool of blood. The figure laughed darkly and Bane woke up.

He was in a white clean room bandaged around different parts of his body. Pain still flowed through his body. He grabbed his things that where on the wall and as fast as he could go down the hall. One of the doctors called security and he was soon surrounded. "Come with us little man." A giant demon boomed. When he reached down and touched Bane he felt his skin was on fire. Bane shot a look at him and the giant demon fell in fear. His eyes where wild and barbaric. He quickly took this opportunity to run out the break in the circle. He was going to get to his family before it was destroyed.

Fang awoke to the sound of his door being torn down. In rushed demons all wearing black bullet proof vests and other objects. The rushed in whooping and yelling. They quickly grabbed Dante who had ran out of the kitchen followed by Leon. Lady and Shade came out where also grabbed. When the three girls came out rubbing their eyes sleepily. The where able to scream before they where also caught.

Shade was being held face down on the ground arms crossed behind his back. Leon was slammed up against the wall and was forced to sit. Lady was fighting but was finally was held when one got her in a head lock. Dante was on the ground trying to get a giant foot off his chest. The girls where cowering in a corner with a type of tape over their mouths. Fang was held by two men and forced on his knees while the men held his arms.

A demons with red skin walked up to Fang. "Where do you keep your valuables?" The other men where already moving through the house. Fang was being robbed. When he didn't say anything the red demon sighed and started moving around the room. When he saw Fang stiffen when he came near the urn on the fireplace he smiled. "Oh? What do we have here? Something of value in this little thing?" Before Fang could say anything the man opened it up and looked inside. "What the hell is this!" He said throwing the urn onto the floor. It shattered revealing its contents. A smoky white and gray ash among the glass shards. Fang bowed his head. His voice only a whisper getting slowly louder. "You... you... **_YOU DARE DISRESPECT MY WIFE!_**" He yelled his eyes glowing with bloody fury.

He took his right arm and with new strength slammed him into the the man holding left. Their skulls connected, blood and gray matter fell from their heads. The man holding shade down looked just in time to see a great black muzzle close around his throat ripping it clear away. The one holding Leon down pulled out his weapon only to have the points of Fang's hand ram into his head. He quickly opened his hand opening the wound so fast the demon's head exploded. By now all the others had reacted surrounding him weapons drawled moving in.

Fang howled with anger spun in a circle. His claws ripping through all that was near him. Some where able to get thier weapons to hit, slash, or stab Fang before they where brutaly ripped apart. Ignoring the pain he never stopped his attack. When the demons stopped coming he leaped onto one that was trying to run out to door. His feet landed on the demon's shoulders closing his hands around the fleeing demon's head ripped it clear off his body. Flipping off the decapitated body he threw the head at one of the last remaining demons. The skulls connected leaving a bloody mess. The only demon left standing was the red demon. "Please, no, DON'T KILL ME!" He pleaded.

Fang stopped a few feet from him. "You shall suffer the ultimate consequence." He growled, anger coating his voice. As he finished that sentence. He dashed through him. He moved so fast there now was two Fang's both of them did the same thing once again creating extra copies. Soon the man was surrounded by the black wolf demon. With an angered howl they all moved at him. The slashed running past him. The end result of this was that he was surrounded once again but they all where looking away. Their claws all touched, dripping with blood. Their arms where still out from the attack.

They slowly faded from view leaving only the real Fang. The red demon stood there. Slowly blood red lines appeared on different parts of his body. With a last gurgle of air the demon's body exploded with millions of slashes and cuts. The affect was instant he exploded from the massive amount of trauma. Fang was panting covered in blood. Red steam came from his body. "I'm (pant) too old (pant) for this shit." The black demon said. He was aware that something had dropped behind him but he was too tired to move.

A yell in demonic was heard from the doorway. Strands of dark fire swarmed through the doorway. They picked up the demon behind Fang and quickly started ripping through him. When the creature was reduced to nothing but a bloody charred skeleton the fire disappeared. In the doorway stood Bane panting, sweat covering his body. "What are you looking at?" He spat before falling to the ground. Even after this massive chaos Dante sighed. "Is there ever a normal day around here?" He said more to himself than anyone else as he helped Shade carry his brother to his room.

Well hope you all liked it. If you ever have any suggestions just write it in a review.


	11. Leonine is back

I know, I know, I took forever to update. If you care tell me in a review. If you don't well then I don't feel sorry for making you wait. THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO KEEPS REVIEWING!

Shade lifted Bane by the front of his shirt. "Dumb ass. Your had to stay at the hospital." He then reached down to Bane's arm to sling around his neck but when he touched his skin he quickly pulled back. Dante saw fear in Shade's eyes. "GET SOME WATER NOW!" Dante looked behind him and saw that Fang was slowly moving toward the door still panting. The blood still evaporating from his boiling hot body. He stumbled over his own feet and feel down reaching for the door. He started coughing up blood all over him self.

Shade was looking frantic now. He looked at Leon and snarled. "Go get some water NOW!" But Leon just smiled and shook his head. "You guys are finally dieing. The people I hate most of all. YOU WILL ALL GET WHAT YOU-" But he never finished his sentence because there was Leonine, out of the blue, with her knee in his gut. She lifted him by his hair and threw him into a corner. "Girls go get your Uncle some water. Make sure not to touch him. Hurry now" She said calmly.

She disappeared and was back quickly with a large bucket of water. She tossed it over Bane and steam rose from him. "Hurry put him in some water. Then come back and get Fang." Shade just nodded and lifted his brother and ran out of the room. Fang's eyes where still red and he was fighting to remain awake. "You (pant) can't (pant) just come (pant) in here like (pant) you own the place." He got out before he fell over. She shook her head while the triplets got in all carrying one large bucket filled with water. They poured it on Fang washing away some blood and helped keep him cool.

She lifted him and dragged him out of the room. When she came back Lady just stared at her. Dante looked a little afraid and tried backing up. She had blood on her dress and her hair looked messy. She feel against the couch and closed her eyes. She opened her eyes quickly and looked straight at Lady. "Who brought a human in here?" She asked angrily. Lady didn't answer but put a hand on one of her guns. Leonine just sighed and sat back down.

She didn't move until her daughters ran to her and started crying all three talking at the same time nothing clear getting through. She just soothed them and held them till they quickly fell asleep. When she carefully lied them next to each other she glared at her son still gasping for breath. "You can hate who ever you want. But if you ever let one of your own family members die in front of you with out moving a finger I'll do what I did to your father." She said calmly and walked into the kitchen. Leon just sat there and shuddered.

Lady gave Dante a questioning look but he just shook his head. Shade came back into the room soaking wet. "Next time he can get brain damage for all I care." He muttered. He took his now matted down hair and shook like a dog. His hair when back out into messy spikes. "LEONINE WHERE DID YOU GO!" He yelled. She popped her head out of the kitchen and glared at him. "This house isn't big enough for you to yell like that you moron." she quickly snapped before going back in.

Shade just mocked her then made a very rude hand gesture toward the kitchen door. He looked at Dante and Lady. Then at the bloodied, messy, floor. "Um... I have to go change." He muttered then took off up the steps and away from them. They looked at each other. "Why did he leave so fast?" Lady asked. Dante shrugged. Then looked at the floor. It wasn't a pretty sight. Most of the killed demons had evaporated but some just left grotesque and bloody bodies. Leonine came out of the kitchen again and looked around. "Where did his ass go." She muttered. Then she looked at Dante and Lady and a smile crossed her lips. "Guess you guys have cleaning duty." She said evilly. "You better do it or you will really see what I can do." She said walking back into the kitchen.

A scared Dante started to work and Lady looked at him. "Why are you listening to her?" She asked crossing her arms. Dante just shuddered. "She's evil, EVIL!" Lady just scoffed and looked down at her self. Blood had splattered over her and from the looks of it everything else. "I'm going to see if there is anything to change into." She said finally realizing the smell of blood. Dante just nodded still looking fearfully at the kitchen door. When she reached the top of the steps she saw that one of the doors in the hallway was cracked open. She would have forgot it except for a flash of black light came from within it. Forgetting her will to change her clothes her curiosity got the better of her.

She opened the door and saw gray everywhere. A few posters of things she couldn't read where on the walls. A gray amulet was hanging above a large gray bed. Everything was in a neat and tidy order. There was a CD player with classical music and heavy metal on each side of it. "_What a weird combination._" she thought to her self. The only thing that disturbed her was the row of skulls on a shelf and she could tell from her demon hunting and from the looks of Dante's shop that they where not fake. Forgetting about the skulls after another flash came from a doorway in the room.

She walked towards it and looked inside. There was lots of steam but through it she could see Bane in a tub of water. Another flash as something black whipped out from around his body and struck randomly across the room. Her curiosity satisfied she darted out of the room. She ran right into Shade toppling him over. She looked down at him and he just stood there dazed then angry. "Why where you in Bane's room?" He snapped. Before he could answer he jumped up and pushed her aside. She watched as he entered the bathroom. "What in the hell..." he trailed off. Another flash of black and Shade came flying back into Bane's room. He had a black smoking wound on his left arm.

He shook his head and ran back into the room. Another flash of black and he was launched back out. Another black wound and more smoke. "OK you want to play." He spat then he disappeared from view. Bane went flying through the doorway into his room. Shade leaped on top of him and started shaking him. "WAKE UP YOU SPELL USING PUSSY!" Shade yelled in his face. Bane opened an eye and it was yellow. It slowly faded back into a green color and he groaned. "I feel like I was hit by a truck..." He muttered.

"Yeah well getting hit by a truck doesn't make you use spells you don't even know." Shade said. "I don't know what happened it was like-" Bane started. Shade cut him off by clearing his throat and pointing to Lady. Bane snapped his fingers and the gray amulet flashed and the door slammed right in her face. Lady huffed and stalked off to find a change of clothing. "Damn demons." She said to her self.

Fang opened his eyes and look around. He was in his own house, in his own tub. He sighed and sank back into the water. He stretched out his arms and yawned. He was starting to relax when Leonine burst through the door. Startled he leaped up and then hit his head on a shelf. Not even giving him time to swear, the contents of the shelf fell onto his head. He lied on the floor looking up. "Fuck, that hurt." He growled. Leonine sighed and pulled him up by his hair. He whipped himself away and felt a tug.

In Leonine's hand was a clump of hair. Leonine smiled when she saw the hair but that quickly disappeared when she saw Fang's face. He growled in a low tone. "Leonine, you have five seconds to run BEFORE I KICK YOUR ASS!" He roared. Leonine's eyes where wide and she took off. Tapping his foot five times he shot after her. Everything was blurred when they went by. Leonine looked back to see if he had caught up. When she looked forward again she saw Shade right before running into him.

Shade when flying until he hit a wall. Leonine had tripped her self and was getting up. She never got the chance as Fang pulled her up by her ear. "Ow, ow ow ow ow. Please ow, let go." She wined. Fang sighed. "If I let go you take off. You need to be punished." He said. Still holding her ear he dragged a kicking and screaming Leonine. When they where passing Shade he laughed. "Not so tough are you now sis?" She glared at him and placed a well aimed kick... at his groin. Shade's eyes got big and he dropped to his knee's holding his injured body part. Before Leonine was out of range she took a high heeled shoe and kicked him in the head. He was now rolling on the ground each hand holding a different hurt part of his body. Smiling at her handy work she went back to kicking and screaming like a little kid.

Lady was relaxing in a large bathtub in the room connected to Dante's and her room. She stretched out into the bath. She was totally at peace nothing could bother her now. All her troubles where just washing away. Then someone walked walked through the door. "_Great wonder what smart comment Dante will say now_." Lady thought. She sighed and looked up but it wasn't Dante. It was Leon. Three things went through Lady's head in less then a second. "Is that a camera? What the hell is he doing." Then when it hit her. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY GUN!" She happened to say the last part out loud. She jumped from the tub earning a flash from the camera. Then she picked up a ever near Kalina Ann and shot a missile at Leon.

After the explosion launched him backwards she picked up a hand gun and shot three bullets. One in his head and two in his crotch. While he was screaming in pain Lady slipped on a bathrobe and yelled out of the room. "DANTE WE HAVE A LITTLE PEEPING TOM!" Lady could hear Dante tripping over himself and running up the steps. Shade still on the floor Dante thought he was the one peeping. "What do you think you were doing?" He asked picking up Shade by his shirt. He took a fist and slammed it into his gut. Before he did any more damage Lady yelled again. "Dante he's in here you dunce."

Shade glared. Dante grinned sheepishly and ran into the room with Lady. Shade didn't know what was going on but several gun shots and sounds of bone cracking were heard and Leon was launched out the door. Shade limped up to Leon's amazing still conscious body and laughed. "That Lady is a real charmer isn't she?" He said with a grin. Leon just scowled as best he could with the amount of pain he was in. Shade limped over Leon making sure to step on him and went to his room.

After Dante helped Lady kick Leon's ass they just stood there laughing about it for awhile. When they had calmed down Lady's smile slowly faded. "I still want to leave Dante. When can we? Why do you even want to stay here." Dante smiled sadly. "We can leave soon. It's just that I don't think Virgil died when I beat him on Mallet Island. If there is a chance that he is alive I want to find him." Then Dante leaned back on the bed. "I wonder if he's even alive." Lady hugged him but was silent.

As the hours passed everyone pretty much stayed in their rooms until Leonine's voice echoed through the house. "DINNER IS READY!" Dante and Lady where moving slowly. They had found an old dress in the room and was the only thing that fit besides her bloodied clothes. When the arrived at the table they saw Shade and Leon glaring at each other. Bane was shaking his head while everyone else was just eating. "Leon if your going to keep acting like a spoiled child over a cake I can't wait to see your reaction when you find I broke your computer." Bane sighed. Leon's eyes got wide and snapped his head over to Bane. "WHAT DID YOU DO?" He practically shrieked. Bane just smiled and laughed when Leon bolted from the room. A second later yelling was heard. Leon came charging to the table sword swinging. Before he reached the table he was launched through the air. Fang had kicked him in the gut.

Fang didn't say anything just went back to eating ignoring the glares coming from Leonine and her family. "Uncle we're planing to go after we eat. We need to find him and punish him for what he did." Bane said. After a few moments of silence Fang sighed. "Shade your planing to kill the demon who killed your mother with those butter knives on your arms?" Shade got up quickly. "There is nothing wrong with them." He said defensively. Fang walked behind Dante and plucked Rebellion off his back. "Come at me then." Fang said. Shade needing no more encouragement ran full speed at Fang. In a flash Rebellion raked across his chest. Shade jumped backward holding the wound on his chest.

"If you can't reach your opponent how can you hit them?" Fang said calmly. Shade feeling more angry dashed again and slid below the slash but met with the flat end of the blade to his face. "Your avoiding the blade. The only way you can hit me is to meet the blade head on. This will either cost you your life or put you through a lot of pain." Throwing Rebellion back to a pissed off Dante. Fang walked back to his seat leaving a defeated Shade. "So you got something for him? Or is he supposed to take my weapons when he can't hit his target." Dante said.

Fang shrugged. "I've claimed more souls then I care to think of. If a weapon exists I probably have it." Shade's eyes lit up when he heard that. "Lots of weapons huh?" He said smiling. "I'll show you after we eat. Now no more ruining a free meal." Fang replied. Leonine scoffed at that comment. "Who said it's free." She muttered. Fang glared at her but kept eating. The rest of the time went quietly. Even after Leon slid back to the table. Not bothering to see if Shade or Dante was finished Fang grabbed the back of their shirts and pulled them off. Dante taking a second to realize what happened tried to get away but couldn't pull from his own clothes.

When Dante was dropped he saw weapons. Lots of them. All along the walls of the room. "These are your choices. You both get one and can see if it accepts you only once. No forcing a soul onto your self." Fang said. Dante not bothering to ask what he meant quickly scanned the weapons. Some types he didn't even recognize so he didn't bother to try them. Finally one piece caught his eye. It was a long, black, slightly curved, blade. The sharp part of the blade shone with a sickly green tint. He grabbed the hilt of the sword and didn't feel any resistance that Fang had hinted.

"It came from a nasty Spitter." Fang said behind him. Dante turned to look at him. He was staring at the blade as he talked. "Biggest one I have ever seen by far. His poison was potent too." He muttered. "Whats a Spitter?" Dante asked. Fang took a hand and unwrapped one of his bandaged hands while he spoke. "Spitters look like something crossed between a giant locust and a leech. They stand on two skinny legs and use the other four to grab. The usually fly but they have to land some times. Their head like the rest of its body is black and sleek. Its long head has many small eyes and a round mouth with teeth all along the inside of it. "

Fang pulled the last of the bandages off his hand. Scarred tissue was from the tips of his fingers to a bit after his wrist. "They get their name from the acidic poison they spit. That one spat at my face. I couldn't dodge it so I did what came natural." He put his hands in front of his face in a kind of block. Then he sighed. "I ripped his head off in a painful fury. Then ripped the soul from his body. The medics where amazed I was able to keep my hands and fingers." He pulled at some of his fur. "Strong stuff, it protected most of my hands. Too bad it won't grow back again." He said, quickly wrapping up his revealed hand.

Tucking the blade safely away he looked at Shade. He couldn't find anything he liked. "Dante step outside I want to show Shade something." Fang said. Dante grumbled but shuffled out the door leaving the weapons. Dante tried to listen in but he couldn't hear through the large door. Only thing Dante made out was, "Ok I'm ready." in Shade's voice. A howl of pain was heard. Dante tried to break down the door but it didn't move. He tried again and it shook. He took a running start and kicked the door and it flew open.

There was Shade on the ground bleeding from his chest. Fang had blood on his hands but looked tired. Smoke was everywhere so it was hard to see. Once everything started clearing out he got a look at something Shade had his arm on. It looked like an odd weapon. It looked like a chain except the links looked larger as they got near the end. Probably two feet from the end of the chain showed small bumps then on the next link the bumps where bigger. As it got near the end the bumps had turned to fierce looking spikes. At the very end was a tear shaped link. The end linking to the rest of the chain but it had large branching spikes all along the odd shaped flail like top.

Before Dante could say anything he heard Shade croak, "Cool..." Fang was huffing. "Good luck with that thing. Don't tell anyone how or where you got it." he finished. Dante just shook his head. "What the hell happened here?" he questioned. "None of your damn business." Shade muttered getting up. Before they could react Fang grabbed a hold to the backs of their necks. "Got your weapons. Good. Now get out before you wreck everything." He said throwing them out of the room. Shade hit his head on one of the smaller spikes of his weapon. He looked at it and he wondered what he would do with such a long chain. Suddenly it shrank until it looked like a chain that people would hook onto their belts. Not wanting to be like normal people he wrapped the chain around his hand and wrist like a gauntlet.

Dante glared at Fang and brushed himself off. It seemed to hold in place with nothing holding it."What a warm good bye. Nothing short of kicking our asses out the door." Dante muttered. He sighed, guess it was time to get Lady and start moving. "Lets go kill the unlucky son of a bitch that ever messed with my family!" Shade practically yelled his energy seeming to be back again. Dante and Fang looked at him like he was an idiot. Fang shook his head. "If anyone asks I'm not related to you." He muttered

Well I only have a few people reviewing now... But people are reading this... If you don't want to review it send me a P.M. and tell me what you thought. I would really like to know what people think of this.


	12. Back to Devil May Cry

Lady scoffed as Dante came back with a wide grin. "And what are you so happy about?" She said with a smile. Dante never losing his grin pulled out the Spitter blade. "This thing!" he said excitedly. Lady shook her head. When ever he found a sword or some old weapon he would act like a child... Until the weapon broke. Then he started acting like a baby. "So how long is this one going to last?" She said inspecting the blade. "It shouldn't break." Fang said simply. Lady jumped. She hated people sneaking up on her. "Oh? Why not?" Lady asked a little pissed that she was so easily sneaked up on. Fang turned to Bane. "Torch it." He said yawning. Bane raised an eyebrow but that was all.

Fang sighed. "Torch it or I'll break your fingers." He growled. Bane's eyes widened slightly and mutter something. A black fire ball appeared in his hand. He chucked it at the Spitter blade that Dante was holding. As soon as it touched the whole thing exploded into fire. Dante yelped and dropped it, blowing on his hand. After he stopped dancing around he glared at Bane. Then he looked at the blade. It was totally normal again, except that the part that was slightly tinted green on the blade was gone. Now it was oozing out green stuff.

"Uh... Why is it doing that?" Dante said reaching down to touch it. "Spitter acid." Fang said right before Dante touched it. Dante fell on his butt and backed away from it. "If you're done playing with your toys can we go?" Lady huffed. Dante nodded and picked up the sword carefully. The acid had dried on the blade and was now tinted green on the blade once again. "Come on! I didn't get to try out my weapon." Shade said coming down the steps. He had on a backpack and it looked quite full. "You can try it later." Fang said walking over to a wall, he placed his hand on it. It shimmered and he walked into it. Dante and Lady stared and Leonine coming into the room at that moment shook her head. "I really hate this house." she muttered.

Looking up she pointed to her brothers. "Your two. Come here." Bane and Shade looked at each other and both slowly walked to her, totally on their guard. She smiled and smacked them both on the side of the head. Before they could comment on it she hugged them. "If you get killed I'll kick your asses." She said after she let go. She looked at them and smacked them both on the back of the head walked into the next room. "She has issues." Shade muttered to his brother. Bane nodded. "I HEARD THAT!" Leonine shouted from the other room.

A hand touched Bane on the shoulder. He shouted and jumped forward. When he turned around he saw Fang with his hand still sticking out looking at him oddly. "You all right Bane?" he asked putting his hand back to his side. Bane nodded and looked into the room that Leonine went into. He pointed to it then dragged his finger across his throat. Fang shook his head and tossed Bane a small book. He caught it and looked at it. The cover in demonic Lady nor Dante could read it.

"This was Kira's wasn't it?" Bane asked softly. Fang nodded. "My wife would have wanted you to have it." He said scratching his neck. "I don't have any use for it anyways." He said slowly walking up the steps. "Now get the hell out of here and go get your revenge." He said before he disappeared into his room. Bane slipped his coat on and put the book in a pocket on the inside. "All right, lets move out." He said tugging on the gloves in the coat.

Dante and Lady fallowed behind him. Lady with a frown and Dante still excitedly picking at his new sword. Shade shook his head. "Since when did we start listening to him?" He muttered. He started walking and was cracked in the head by a metal object. He turned to find the source but found nothing. The object fell back down and hit him in the head again. This time landing on the ground after. He swore and picked it up. A note was attached to a flask with a wolf head etched into it.

"_In this flask is filled with a tea thats made from a mixture of demonic plants. The combination will make you stronger, faster, and make you feel no pain. The only drawback is that you will become crazed like an animal. Make sure your friends are away if you drink it. DO NOT DRINK IT ALL AT ONCE!_

_Your Most Beautiful Sister,_

_Leonine_

Shade scoffed and tucked the flask in his pocket. "Beautiful sister my ass." He muttered. He walked out the door and a chair came trailing after him. The sound of breaking wood and "FUCK!" echoed from outside. Leonine smiled and walked away.

Bane looked back and saw his brother jogging to them. Blood dripped down his head and he was cursing to himself. "So who gave you such a lovely little parting gift?" Bane asked with a smile. Shade rubbed his head with one hand and made a rude hand gesture to his brother with the other. Bane laughed and kept going. After awhile Lady realized there where no demons around and there was less and less buildings. "Where the hell are we going demon?" She asked pulling out one of her hand guns. Bane ignored her and kept walking. Lady cocked her gun and stopped. "Where are we going!" She shouted aiming the gun at Bane's head. He stopped and turned around.

"If you fire one bullet. I will kill you before it could even hit me." He said calmly. Lady didn't like being threatened, by anyone. She slowly started squeezing the trigger. "We're going to get the password to get back into the human realm." Shade said before she shot. Lady sighed and put her gun away but kept glaring at Bane. Ignoring her he opened the book his uncle gave him and started to read. After a few more minutes of walking in silence shade started twirling his chain around.

No one payed any attention to him until a loud howling noise came from behind them. There they saw Shade spinning the chain around and walking at the same time. Everyone started backing away, Shade was walking backwards. He kept getting closer and closer until Dante yelled. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Shade tried to turn to look around but at that moment he tripped over a rock. With the chain still spinning and him falling the chain quickly wrapped around him. He fell down on his face his arms and legs bound together. Finally the large end of the chain came crashing down on his head, knocking him out cold. Lady and Dante stared in disbelief while Bane shook his head. "How am I related to such an idiot?" He sighed. Walking over and removing the spiked ball end of the chain he started dragging it.

Shade was being dragged through mud, rocks, and plant life. Dante couldn't help but notice Bane seemed to go out of his way to bring his brother through these obstacles. Finally they reached a clearing. On the ground there was things written in demonic. Band quickly read it and turned to his still unconscious brother. He bent over and slapped him. No reaction. He punched his brother in the face. No reaction.

Bane sighed and muttered something. A black fire ball appeared in his hand. Tossing it at his brother's stomach it landed with a small explosion. When the smoke cleared Shade was untangling himself and trying desperately trying to put out his shirt. When he succeeded a large hole showed his chest and stomach. "What the hell was that for?" Shade asked taking off his coat. Bane shrugged, "You wouldn't wake up." He said. Shade started cursing and wiped dirt, plants, and other things off of him and his coat. He touched the large chain and it shrank to it's small form. Sighing he wrapped it around his hand sighed. "Anyone got a shirt?" He said. Dante smiled, "I don't with a body like this." He said proudly showing his body not covered by his coat.

Shade shook his head. "Bro give me one of your shirts." Shade said. Bane raised an eyebrow. "What's in your bag?" He asked. Shade thought for a second. "Nothing?" He said with a desperate smile. Bane sighed and opened the bag. In it was some black pants, a black shirt, and some black shoes. The most noticeable thing however was the many bottles of liquor and other alcoholic substances. Bane shook his head then took the shirt out and tossed it to him. "You have a shirt." He said. Shade caught the shirt and frowned. "But it's itchy." he wined. Bane sighed again. "Why didn't you pack a shirt that wasn't 'itchy' then?" muttered. Shade frowned. "All my other shirts are dirty." Shade replied. Bane looked up and shook his head. "I don't even want to know how in the hell you have only one single clean shirt." Bane held his head. "Learn how to clean your clothes."

Shade frowned and rubbed his shirt. "It's still itchy." He muttered. Bane looked up angrily. "Which would you rather have? An itchy shirt or your head on fire." He growled. Shade put up his hands defensively. "The shirt, the shirt. I pick the shirt." He said quickly. "Good, now open the portal." Bane said looking down and rubbing his head again. "Um...Bro." Shade said. Not bothering to look up Bane answered. "What now?" Shade paused for a second. "I think Dante and Lady are gone." He finally said. Bane looked up then looked around. "Just what I needed for my headache, more fucking trouble." Bane said still rubbing his head.

Dante and Lady started to walk a little ways away from the twins when they argued. Lady sighed and leaned against a tree. They where still within ear shot but not enough to make out what they where saying. "Do they ever stop fighting?" Lady asked. Dante shook his head. "I know as much about them as you do." Dante replied. Lady crossed her arms. "So you have no idea who they are going to kill and why?" She asked. Dante shook his head. "I forgot you didn't know that. They want to kill the son of Mundus. They want to kill him because he had something to do with their mother's death." He answered. Lady looked down. "So all of our mothers where killed huh?" she muttered. Before Dante could say anything a hand clamped around his mouth and pulled him into the bushes.

Lady was about to shout when a hand also clamped around her mouth. She was being pulled through the bushes at high speed. The branches whipping her face and legs. She tried to pry the thing's hands lose but failed. Soon they slowed down and she was able to make out a house quickly approaching. When they arrived she saw an unconscious Dante being dragged by a pale man. The person dragging her spoke. "Honey, don't damage him. You know I hate my dinner cold." A female voice called. The pale man frowned. "But what about her? We had a man last time. I want a woman." He said still holding Dante.

Lady was thrown on the ground. She quickly reached for her gun but it was kicked away. "Is that what you want?" Said her capturer. "Aren't _I_ good enough for you?" Lady turned to get a good look at the woman. She was equally pale and was wearing tight fitting clothing. Lady reached for another gun, hidden inside of her skirt. She got a bullet off aimed at the woman's skull. A blur as she was kicked in the hand. Knocking her gun away and the pain stunning her. "Now, now, play nice." The woman said reaching down and pulling Lady up by her hair. "Our daughter would just _love_ to play with you." Without another word she dragged Lady inside while the man fallowed with Dante.

She struggled and tried to fight off the woman but the woman just battered her hands away. Throwing her into a room she quickly got up and looked at the woman. The woman was looking at the side of the room and Lady looked towards the same place. There was a slender girl, probably a little younger than Shade or Bane. "Here's your dinner hon. It's human, your favorite." The woman said with a smile, showing her long canines. The girl smiled in return. "Thanks mother, I can't wait to try her." The woman smiled then waved her hand at the man. "Say goodnight to your father. We're going to enjoy our dinner." The girl obeyed and closed the door. She quickly turned around and looked at Lady. Her eyes grew red and she showed her razor sharp canines.

"Come here my dinner." The girl said licking her lips then launching herself at Lady. Lady ducked and rolled out of the way, pulling her last weapon out. A knife from her boot. The girl whipped around leaped again. This time Lady took the blade and slashed it across the girl's face. The girl shrieked and ran into the wall. The girl slowly turned around. A small cut on her left check was all the damage. It quickly healed, only leaving the shed blood as evidence. The girl traced her finger along the blood and put her finger in her mouth. "I love it when my food plays." She said with an evil grin.

"I got a sent!" Shade said sniffing the ground. "I got one too." Bane said a small distance away. They both ran at demonic speed, trying to keep the sent of the half-blood and the human on their nose. When they arrived at the house the both looked at each other. Shade inhaled deeply through his nose and cursed. Bane looked at him questioningly. His brother spat and glared at the door. "Vamps." Was what he said looking at his brother. Bane cursed and entered the house.

The house was small. A kitchen on the first floor with a bedroom, and upstairs bedroom and a bathroom. Shade walked towards the first floor bedroom and said to Bane. "I smell Lady here. Go get Dante." He said. Bane nodded and headed up the steps. Shade opened the bedroom door and saw Lady struggling to keep the demon away. Shade slammed the door to get her attention. The girl looked up and she smiled. "You a snack?" She said innocently turning to Shade.

Before he could react she flew through the air and tried to claw at his face with long, talon like nails. He grabbed her wrists and twisted her arms around till she was on her face on the ground. She broke away and clawed his face. With a grunt of pain he jumped backward and held his face. Blood dripped from her nails. "I bet you taste delicious." She muttered before licking a nail. As soon as she did she gripped her throat and spat the blood out. "HORIBLE! DISCUSTING! YOU TASTE LIKE A DIRTY, STINKING, WOLF!" Before she could continue, Shade looked up. His eyes turned red and his cuts healed. "I am a wolf." he said. She hissed at him and tried to claw at him again.

His pain fueling his strength the blade on his right arm appeared and knocked her hand away. Before she could react he dashed forward and knocked her to the ground. He put the tip of his blade in her skull, not enough to kill her. "Go to hell you blood sucking whore." He growled before putting the blade through her entire head. She gurgled as her brain was pierced, and she died. Shade leaned back and sat down. Wiping the blood from the blade he clenched his fist and it disappeared. He looked towards a panting Lady and smiled. "How you holding up?" he said. Lady just gave him a thumbs up and leaned against the wall.

Bane kicked open the upstairs bedroom door. The woman was about to rip into Dante's neck when she saw Bane. "And who would you be?" She said moving at inhuman speed and hitting him square in the gut. He grunted and feel back. "A humanoid will make a nice dessert." She said tracing a long finger nail on his neck. Bane turned to her and muttered something. "What was that?" She said leaning closer. Bane smiled and pointed behind her. She looked but the last thing she saw was a large black plume of fire engulf her. Bane closed his eyes as the vampire was quickly reduced to ash. He sat there panting. Using that spell sapped a lot of his energy. "MY DARLING! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" A man said coming from the bathroom. Bane cursed mentally but was unable to even squeak as the man lifted him up by his throat.

"YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HER!" He said, his eyes filled with rage shaking Bane. His windpipe was slowly being crushed under the strength of the demon. Bane couldn't say any curses or spells to free himself. The world was slowly going black. The demon in his fury was still yelling and cursing when a blade pierced his stomach. He looked down at it, and his bleeding stomach. He released Bane and gripped the blade. he ripped it from his stomach until he was holding the entire blade. It was the Rebellion. He turned to see Dante's fist flying towards him covered in a shining gauntlet. The man went flying back and knocked into a recovering Bane. He shook off the force and dashed at Dante at inhuman speed.

Grabbing Dante's hands and then kicking him Dante flew backward while Beowulf stayed. He slammed into the wall and the demon flew forward to finish Dante off. Using the last weapon he had, Dante pulled the Spitter blade from his coat and slashed at the attacking demon. The man jumped back. There was only a small flesh wound. It wouldn't be worth mentioning except that the skin around the wound was slowly turning green. The demon roared and attacked again, with Dante's Rebellion. Dante was parrying his attacks effectively. The demon swung more and more wildly. The demon's eyes where slowly losing focus, and color. Dropping the Rebellion and holding his injured stomach. He started vomiting violently.

Then he breathed his final breath and dropped to the ground, his skin slowly turning green. Bane was gasping for breath and just stared at the demon. "I hate Vamps." He said after he found his voice. Shade entered the room and saw the dead demons. "So you ran into trouble too?" He asked simply. Both Bane and Dante nodded. Shade shook his head and tossed Bane what looked like a human head. "What the hell is that?" Dante asked staring at it. "Vamp." Bane said then said a few words in demonic. Fire surrounded the head and burned away the flesh and the muscle, leaving only bone. Lady was next to enter the room. "What are you doing?" She said looking at the charred skull. Bane tossed Shade the vampire's skull and leaned against the wall.

"It's a family tradition." Shade said putting the skull in his bag. He walked up to the woman, and man vampire and cut their heads off. "Some time ago, a wolf demon killed a Vamp, or blood sucking demon. They killed the wolf demon. Well in retaliation the wolf demon's family killed one of the Vamps. It goes on and on." Tossing the skulls to Bane who caught them then repeated the spell with the old skull, torching them to the bone. "So now we kill each other any time we meet." Bane said tossing the skulls at Shade. "We collect the skulls as proof of our victory." he finished picking himself off the ground and straightening his shirt.

Lady shook her head. "You demons are so barbaric." She muttered. Dante shrugged. "Humans kill each other too." He said. Lady didn't answer that but rubbed her arms. "Come on lets go home, I don't like it here." They all nodded. When the left the house Lady suddenly cursed. "What is it babe?" Dante asked. "I lost Kalina." she said looking around the ground. Shade sniffed the air. "It's about twenty yards down." he said smiling. Lady put her hands on her hips. "Did you take it demon?" She said tapping her foot.

Shade shook his head. They started walking and sure enough they found it. "I think you dropped it when the Vamps got you." Shade said while Lady slung it over her shoulder. Lady cursed and started walking into the woods. Dante quickly followed and Bane shaking his head did also. Shade sighed. "Your welcome." He muttered to himself. Arriving at the clearing Lady leaned against a tree. "So how are we getting home?"

Bane sighed and rubbed his head. "Fang wrote the pass on the ground. His house is bugged so he couldn't tell us there. Top secret." Lady slowly turned to the gray clad demon. "What do you mean bugged." She asked quietly. "There are cameras and microphones in every room." He said still rubbing his head. Lady blushed and covered her face. Shade started laughing but quickly stopped after Lady planted half a dozen rounds in him.

Shade started muttering and scribbled something in demonic on a wide tree. it started glowing and a red portal opened. Still muttering he stepped through it. Bane followed after his brother. "Lets go." Was all he said before disappearing into the light. Dante and Lady looked at each other and stepped through. The first thing they saw was the neon lights of the Devil May Cry. Shade walking right into the house with his brother. "It's my damn shop." Dante muttered going after the twins. Lady shook her head and went after the red clad half-demon.

------------------

Ok, it took awhile for me to update, my bad. It's also really long... Anyways, hope everyone enjoys it. I just have one last comment. I have, on average, over thirty people reading this... but only 4 on average review... WHAT THE FUCK?


End file.
